


I'll Always Protect You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, AUGH, Age Swap, Azazel is a little shit, Big Brother Sam, But no sex between them at that age i swear, Dark, Dean is adorable, Dean's younger, F/M, Gabriel is Cas' older brother, Hurt Dean Winchester, JUST, John died in the fire, M/M, Non-con Drug Use, Non-con in general, Plot Twists, SO SAD, Sam's older, Sammy is adorable, So much plot twist, YED - Freeform, but don't, deaf!Castiel, middle school romance, murder me, mute!Dean, seriously so dark, yellow eyed demon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO DARK. If you are easily triggered stay away. </p>
<p>When Sam took Dean out of that house, he expected their father to save them. No one came. Flash forward to twelve and a half years later, and shit's going down. My summary sucks but the story doesn't (at least i don't think so)</p>
<p>Don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, nor am I affiliated with the CW in any way. The only thing I own is this story and idea. 
> 
> This is my second shot at an AO3 fic, let's hope it goes well! I'm so sorry to disable anonymous messages, but my last story got me bullied a lot, and people were saying I had stolen it and shit. (Which I didn't) But anyways, I hope you like it!
> 
> Also i wrote this a year ago, I just got to editing it, so I'm so sorry if there are any mistakes i didn't fix! Please forgive me! (but seriously, forgive me for all of this. I'm so so sorry)

"Sam! Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Go Sam! Go!" John passed the six-month old Dean to four-year old Sam, breathing through the smoke and flames. Sam grasped onto his infant brother and ran out of the nursery, practically jumping down the steps. Sam had never been allowed to hold his little brother before, mom never let him. But now mom was… _‘she’s okay. Mommy’s okay. Just take care of baby De.’_ He ran out the front door, stopping in the middle of his front yard and looking back. Flames danced around the top floor of his house before a low rumbling could be heard. Sam coughed, clutching Dean as the roof suddenly came down on the house, killing anyone inside.

Sam sat up, hyperventilating. He gasped for air, unable to calm down. _'I haven't had that nightmare for years... so why am I having it again?’_  He slowly got to his feet, taking a moment to catch his breath before walking to the calendar hanging on the wall. He looked at the date and sighed. _'Oh, the anniversary… right. Seventeen and you still have nightmares.'_  He padded over to Dean’s bed, where he saw his brother trashing around, mumbling to himself.

Dean suddenly sat up, in the same state Sam had been in just moments before. "Sammy! Don't go! Please! No!" Sam sat on the edge of Dean's bed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Dean stretched forward, pulling Sam into a huge hug and burrowing his face into his brother’s shirt.

"Sammy, never leave me, please." The plea came out muffled by Sam’s chest, and he could feel a dampness begin to spread on his t-shirt.

“Shhh. It's okay, Dean, I won't go without you. I swear." Sam whispered into Dean’s hair as he rubbed soothing circles on the young boy’s back. The sobs slowly became whimpers as Dean calmed down, letting out a sigh.

"Dean, did you have the dream again?" Sam asked calmly. Dean nodded and buried his face deeper into Sam's chest. "Nothing's going to happen. We'll figure something out before my birthday. I won't leave without you." Dean unwrapped himself from his brother and took a shaky breath, wiping away tears.

"Sam, you and I both know that we aren't going to be adopted. I'm thirteen, you're seventeen, and they're going to kick you out in eight months!" Deans’ breathing hitched as he shuddered. "Unless we get out of here, and I mean _soon_ , then you're going to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you. We'll figure something out." Sam reassured his brother, giving a slight smile. "I just don't think that we need to leave immediately. Maybe the day before my birthday. Maybe a week before my birthday. I just want you to know that here we have food and shelter. In the streets we won't. I already have some money saved from my job, but we should stay here until I have enough money for a car and some food for a while.

“I have to get to school. Yours starts in an hour, so you should start getting ready. I'll see you soon." Dean nodded as he slowly got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. “Remember to tell me _everything_ that happens at school today!” Sam yelled as he got dressed. He grabbed his backpack and dashed out the bedroom door with a quick: “Bye Dean, see you soon!”

“Bye Sammy!” Dean yelled back from the bathroom, starting his shower.

Sam got downstairs, slipping into the dining hall and taking a seat next to his friend, Brady.

“Yo Sam, How’s your morning?” Brady muttered with his mouth full, sliding his plate of fruit over to Sam.

Sam grinned, grabbing the fork and biting into some fruit. “Shitty. How’s yours?”

“Could be better. Hey, think you could meet one of my friends? Her name is Jess and I

think you would enjoy meeting her, you two have a lot of similarities and-”

“No.”    

“But Sam, she’s really nice and-”

“I said no. Not today, anyway. I don’t really want to get close to anyone, seeing as on January 24th I’ll be eighteen and out of here, hell, maybe even before then.”

“Mr. Winchester! What do you think you’re doing?!” A deep, booming voice yelled.

“Dude, I think Mrs. Garrison just heard that. She probably knows about your plan, she knows, like, _everything,_ man.”

_‘Oh Shit. Not today, I need money before I get kicked out. I only have a hundred dollars, how am I going to be able to support myself and Dean on the streets with that?’_

“Mr. Winchester! I am not a patient woman!”

Sam gulped, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, Coming.” He squeaked, as he got up and walked to Mrs. Garrison. She let out a huff and pushed Sam off to her office. She turned around, seeing all eyes on her. She let out a growl.

“What are you looking at?! Go back to eating!” All eyes quickly darted away as the teenagers went back to the food. “Good.” She turned back around and hurried to her office, her pink trench coat whisking behind her.

Mrs. Garrison walked into the room and took a seat behind her desk, staring coldly into the hazel eyes of the boy standing in front of her. “Please sit, Samuel.” He sheepishly took a seat in the plush, pink chair that was sitting in front of her desk. The whole office was decorated with pink and Mahogany accents, much to many of the boy's’ dismay.

“Do you know what you did wrong, Samuel?” Sam shook his head ‘no’ knowing that if he said yes he would get a punishment, or at least a worse one than he was already set up to get. “You said you were going to leave. This is a plan you’re hatching, I suppose? A plan with your brother?” She sneered. “You should be _grateful_ for my hospitality. I have taken you under my wing and raised you for twelve-and-a-half years. But, if you would like to leave before your time, I suppose you can.”

Sam’s ears perked at this. She was ok with him leaving? No… she hated when the kids she could get money off left. Something was up.  “Now go upstairs, gather your things, and _leave_! Don’t even _think_ about coming back.” Sam stood with a tight jaw, walking out of the room with his fists clenched.

He practically ran to the bedroom he and Dean shared, packing his things and writing  quick note for his brother. Sam threw a couple of Dean’s things into the luggage as well, setting the note on Dean’s set out clothes. He walked out of the orphanage, not bothering to say goodbye to his life-long friends. Sam made his way to an old barn, about a mile away from Dean’s junior high. Sam sighed, sitting down on the hay, burrowing his eyes in his hands. He would make a plan, he and Dean would be okay...

****  
  


 


End file.
